


Sweetest Downfall

by Sundance201



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haircuts, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, Sif and Loki were young and in love and Sif asked him to cut her hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murdur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/gifts).



> Written in celebration of Sifki week on tumblr! It didn't go along with any of the themes, but it was Sifki, which was really the most important quality. :)

_You are my sweetest downfall_  
I loved you first, I loved you first  
Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth  
I have to go, I have to go  
Your hair was long when we first met  
Regina Spector “Samson”  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
She had sneaked into his room, even though it was much easier for him to sneak into hers. She thought it was fun. They’d made love immediately, as they always did after a day of training. Sif always had an excess of energy and frustration to work off and Loki was more than willing to help her.

They were in bed, facing each other. Loki’s fingers traced from Sif’s shoulder, down her arm, and back up again. She smiled and scooted closer to him, her fingers reaching up to thread through his hair. “I’ve always loved your hair,” she murmured, her voice slow and soft, finally calm after their love making.

He chuckled. “You only like it because it makes me an easy target.” He’s the only one in their training group with jet black hair, although there is talk of some new trainees coming from Vanaheim, where most have dark eyes and more importantly, dark hair, like Loki himself. 

She shakes her head. “Would you do something for me, Loki?” she asked, her hazel eyes wide.

He grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. “You know I can deny you nothing, my Lady,” he said, a smirk on his face.

Suddenly a bright smile spread across her face and she hopped out of bed and quickly strode over to the shelf where he kept his knives. Loki propped himself up on his elbows, watching her curiously. She plucked one from the shelf and turned back to the bed, walking towards him with a mischievous smile on her face. 

She held it out to him. “I want you to cut my hair. Like yours. I want it to look like yours.” She sat down on the bed, shaking the knife slightly when he refused to take it. Reluctantly, Loki grasped the knife, taking it from her hand. Sif turned around and sighed after a few seconds, looking back at him expectantly. “Cut it, Loki!”

The hand not holding the knife ran through her hair, his fingers tangling in the golden locks. “Are you certain?”

She smiled softly and turned a little more fully towards him, leaning back to brush a gentle kiss across his lips. “Yes. Positive. Now do it, Silvertongue.” She turned back around and Loki sighed, gathering her hair in his fist. 

He cut through her hair, carefully, methodically, taking care to make it even. It fell around them on the bed, but Loki was not worried – a simple spell would have it cleaned up before they fell asleep for the night. Finally he set the knife down on the nearby table and pressed a kiss to her neck. Sif sighed. “It is done, Sif.”

She clapped her hands and ran to the mirror, fingers combing through the short strands. She grinned at herself as she admired Loki’s handiwork, as Loki quickly spelled away the mess and then turned to her, watching her twist and turn to look at her new hairstyle from every angle. Slowly, she made her way back to the bed, covering Loki’s body with her own, the furs separating them. She playfully kissed him, pulling at his bottom lip as she pushed him down into the mattress. “I want it more like yours,” she whispered, leaning over him so that her lips brushed the shell of his ear. 

“The style is exactly like mine,” he protested. 

Sif shook her head, one hand going to his hair and tugging at the locks. “Dark. I want it dark. Isn’t there some sort of spell or something?”

Loki shifted uncomfortably under Sif’s weight. “There is but…I believe it would be permanent. Surely you don’t want…” he trailed off, his gaze fleeing from hers. 

She leaned down again and grasped his chin, forcing him to look at her. “I want it to be dark, like yours, forever,” she said. His chest ached with her confession but he tried not to let it show as she smiled warmly at him and ducked her head for a gentle kiss. 

“As you wish, my lady,” he whispered, before bringing both hands up to weave into her newly shorn locks. His eyes closed in concentration and he whispered ancient words. Sif closed her eyes too and wondered briefly if tying herself to the second prince of Asgard in such an obvious way was a smart idea…but quickly brushed it aside.

They were still too young to think of marriage, but Loki had assured her that it was likely that Thor would marry for alliance and he would be free to marry for love. Sif smiled as she thought of Loki, waiting at home in the palace for her as she rode off into battle. Her scalp started to warm, but it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation. 

Finally, Loki’s hands untangled themselves and his eyes opened. She could tell immediately he had been successful. The look on his face was mostly awe, but with a bit of…regret mixed in as well. Sif pulled a strand in front of her eyes and Loki laughed when she went a bit cross-eyed trying to focus on it. 

A bright smile spread across her face as she saw the darkened strands. “Perfect,” she declared, leaning down for a celebratory kiss.

Loki laughed when they broke apart. “Everyone will know at once who was behind it. They will think it a malicious prank.”

She shook her head. “Then I will set them straight. I will tell them proudly that it was Loki who cut my hair and made it dark, because I wished it so.” She suddenly rolled off of him and curled next to him, on her side. Her fingers came up to twist around his hair and she smiled as she wiggled underneath the luxurious furs. “We could almost be twins now.”

Loki smirked and Sif regretted her words almost instantly. “Except I am clearly better looking, my lady,” he teased. Sif laughed and nearly replied, but Loki swiftly moved on top of her and captured her lips in a long, passionate kiss until she forgot her very clever reply.


End file.
